My Girl
by IllegalDayNightSnappingIguana
Summary: Friday night is movie night. And it's always the same fights. But how long do you think that's going to last? [AU][oneshot][KoriDick]


**My Girl**

The fight was the same. No matter how many weeks it took they never could find something to make them all happy. Every

Friday night they took the elevator down to the garage, got into the Vic's beloved car, and went into town to the nearest

Blockbuster. It always started out smooth, they were almost always on good terms with one another - then the fighting began.

Raven could always be expected to pick something intense. Not pointless horror or overly dramatic material, but truly intense.

She tended to pick something more science fiction than anything, but it was always the good kind.

Victor was often found looking at racing movies - ones like 'the fast and the furious' where he could get new ideas to add onto

his baby; his car. Also he'd look into really violent movies occasionally, as long as there was a 'hott chick' in it somewhere.

Dick was the one who liked the action movies. Ones with the samurais and sometimes subtitles or badly dubbed speech.

Sometimes he'd dip into the stream that Raven looked at, SciFi was also on his good side when it came to movies.

Garfield, if you could not tell by his personality, liked comedies. He would sometimes even watch a movie with them all and if

Raven or Kori laughed at a joke in it he'd try to replicate it himself, later. Rarely did this work, but he never seemed to give up

on his strife to get them laughing. A lot like Vic, Gar also picked his movies in accordance to which might have the most gorgeous

girl in it.

Lastly, Kori was one to first travel to the drama section during their trips. She did not appreciate movies much, but when she did

pick one she looked for something either romantic or funny. This was the only way that she and Gar's movie choices clashed -

that they both liked humour.

Well this week seemed to be going just as usual. Once entering the movie store the teens separated to their own different movie

categories, where they always went when they came, and, not fifteen minutes later, they regrouped near the cash register, all of

them holding a different movie.

The fight was the same. No one wanted to give up their movie - they all wanted to see their own badly - even if there wasn't

enough time to watch them all. Raven held up her position and defended it strongly, as usual. Victor used the pure volume of his

voice to gain lead. Dick spoke with the cool cunning of one who could only be a natural leader, his black sunglasses not revealing

the laughter in his eyes, and Kori and Garfield soon gave up their individual posts and stood together, unifying under one film.

Of course, just like every week, the fight didn't last long. Kori and Gar, to their happiness, got their movie. Raven, Victor, and

Dick, on the other hand - it took them another twenty minutes before they made their way back into the video aisles and found a

new movie that they all agreed on. (or at least semi-agreed. None of them would have been completely happy unless they had

been able to get their own movie)

After Dick checked the movies out (he had been chosen to do so by popular vote. When he had gone over towards the counter

it could be heard the mutterings of the putridity of democracy), they stepped out into the evening air on 42nd street and began

their walk back to the car which would bring them home.

"When we return to the Tower, I shall make a pudding for movie night!" Kori's smile lit up her face in pure, unadulterated

happiness.

A cloud of nervousness hung over the inverse of Kori almost immediately and they scrambled to try and find a way to stop her.

The fight was the same. "No!" Garfield foolishly called out. He had not thought through the consequences of his speaking, but he

knew that hell would freeze over before he let his friends be succumbed to the death which was Kori's cooking.

The redhead stopped smiling and shot Gar a questioning look as if he had just said something completely perplexing to her.

Before she could ask, Dick intervened, saving Garfield's skin and probably all of their stomachs. He spoke in a quiet, slow voice

with a slightly sheepish look on his face. "Kori, I already promised that I'd cook tonight. If you would like to that would be fine

but I think that Gar just didn't want you to be taking over my job."

A look of total understanding washed over Kori's face as she smiled once again, this time directly at Dick. "Oh I am terribly

sorry, friend Richard!" the girl was genuine and she used her friend's full name as she addressed him, "I will let you cook the

delicious things of which we can partake while we watch pointless amounts of television in the forms of the movies we have

chosen and will cook another time!"

Raven shook her head, only slightly, and muttered, "Smooth," under her breath so only she could hear it. Every time, from now

on, that she heard that word, she would probably have her happy side in her head rolling around laughing. She had made an

inside joke with herself, as she had many times before. It was an idiosyncrasy of hers which only annoyed her when she thought

about it for long periods of time, which she hardly tended to do.

The rest of the walk to the car was short and without much conversation. If any, it was venial and completely wiped out of all of

their memories before they returned to their home in regards to what happened next.

It all happened so fast - Victor had turned to put the key into the door of his automobile to unlock it and had been tackled

ruthlessly to the ground. He could not see his attacker clearly, only that it was small, and was biting his arm with surprisingly

sharp teeth for a human.

The fight was the same. Victor threw the person off of him and stood up, quickly getting in a ready position with the rest of his

friends and Dick nodded to them. They attacked the attacker, who they could now see as a small boy with short brown hair and

tanned skin. He seemed to be a normal street-thief, but his movements proved to be more tricky than that of a normal rat.

Dick was the first to reach the boy, beginning a spar with him. Dick would punch, the boy would block. Kick, ditto. He never

attacked though, after knocking over Victor. He played pure defense and saved up his energy it seemed.

The other teens formed a small circle around their best friend and this street fiend. While Raven stared coldly at the two in battle

she realized that there was a lot that Dick didn't tell them much about. One of these things was that he was a tremendous fighter.

She knew that he imitated moves from movies all of the time and practiced them until he had them perfected, but what she didn't

know is that he was this good in actual combat.

Out of nowhere, as if she had been waiting to do this for a long time, Kori grabbed the small boy's arms and held them behind

him, as his back had been facing her the whole time.

They all just stood there for a moment, not sure of what to do. Dick held his fighting stance, Kori held the small boy's arms

firmly, and the other three held their spots in the three pointed triangle, sharing wavering glances and wondering what they were

supposed to do. The only one who continued to move was the chestnut headed boy who squirmed.

It was then that he, the boy, somehow removed himself from Kori's grasp and held her in his stead. Everyone took a step

toward the two as if to help her, but the boy began to smile and speak to them.

"Oh don't come any closer," he said, a little bit too casually, "You don't want your friend to be killed, now do you?"

This is what caused their falter in step. No, they didn't want to see anyone get hurt. Least of all their Kori.

At the silence he continued with a slow nod, "Ah. That's what I thought. So now I think that it's about time you all said

goodnight."

The fight was the same. A fight for something precious. A fire was kindled in Dick's eyes - unseen by any, but still burning

through the lenses of his darkened glasses and penetrating into the boy's soul. Or so the raven haired boy hoped. "Let - her -

go." He commanded with the force that always proved him to be a leader.

Dick's hopes of penetrating the boy's soul with his fire were futile. He did not even guess how angry that he was getting. "Naw, I

think that me and my new girlfriend here are gonna go out for a little dinner." The smile grew across the small boy's face and the

fire burned deeper and darker in Dick's heart.

Then something snapped.

The short boy had been looking at a black haired boy for minutes now, but suddenly he looked different. He still seemed

completely calm but there was something dangerous flowing in the atmosphere now. If Dick had been serious before, he was

deadly righteous now.

A small smile reflected from the lips of Kori's persecutor to Dick's own. He spoke the only words that came to him. The words

that seemed to shake the street they were standing on and even cause Kori, who had been struggling against the boy's hold, to

stop.

Those words were, "She's my girl."

The boy holding Kori must have loosened his grip in shock at the power behind his words, because the redhead was standing

behind Dick, between Raven and Garfield, within moments. Raven stretched out her arm, and, completely against her nature,

grabbed her friend's hand and squeezed it quickly before dropping it.

With a maddened fury, Dick let out a cry and threw a punch at the boy. He hit him in his jaw, causing the boy to bite his tongue

and taste blood between his teeth. Reaching up to feel it with his own fingers, the boy looked at the other teens in near disbelief

before running away as fast as he could. And believe me, that was fast.

Once he was out of sight, relief spread across all of their faces and more than one of them released a sigh. Kori quickly moved

forward and hugged Dick with all of the warmth she could muster.

"You are unharmed, yes, friend Dick?" she asked, almost hesitantly as if not quite sure she wanted to hear the answer, scared of

possible bad news.

Dick chuckled a bit as he patted her on the back and she let him go. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Dude!" Garfield was completely ecstatic now that the short encounter was over. "That was totally awesome! How'd you learn

to fight like that?"

They were making their way back to Victor's car and he remembered to make sure that there was no little guys about to jump

on him before he bent over to insert the key into the slot.

"Yeah," Raven added, almost monotonously, "You have to admit that was impressive."

The car ride was short and they soon found themselves home to their large tower and riding the elevator back up to their

common room where Garfield and Victor immediately sprawled out on the U-shaped couch, watched by an amused Raven who

sat on a far corner with her legs crossed.

The boys (Vic and Gar) began to complain about their teachers and the crap-load of homework that they would have to do that

weekend, and Dick turned to Kori, the two who hadn't sat down yet.

"So. You still wanna help cook for tonight while these guys vege?" he asked her almost passively, but she knew that it took a lot

of his courage to bring it up.

Kori's face was simply pure happiness and she quickly made her way to the kitchen with the spiky haired boy after replying, "I

would love to!" with as much enthusiasm as she could muster - which was certainly a lot.

After looking through the cupboards and the refrigerator and finding that there was not much edible junk food in the house, they

decided on just making popcorn. So, joking about this being a really big job, they put the bag in the microwave and set the time,

waiting for it to pop so they could rejoin the others.

Finally Kori brought up the one thing that had been on everyone's mind all night but no one had the nerve to actually mention.

"Dick, what did you mean when you said to that boy - 'she is my girl'?" her innocent curiosity was apparent. She was purely just

wondering why he said that.

The raven haired boy just stood there for a moment, leaning against the counter and in what seemed to be deep thought.

Truthfully he had no clue what to say.

The fight was the same. The boy had two major choices to choose from and many little ones. The big choice was to either tell

Kori how much she meant to him and possible face rejection, or to hide it and say that they were just such great friends. The little

choices were how to say it.

After a moment, though, he spoke.

"I'm not sure," he began, looking the redhead straight on, "But it's probably because… you are my Star. That's the most corny

thing I've ever said." Dick blushed a little bit and trailed off. What he noticed soon was that Kori was still watching him, waiting

for him to continue. So he took a deep breath and did.

"If I were a super hero, something like what happened today would seem normal. But seeing you there freaked me out. That guy

holding you like that and acting like such a creep - it made me realize quite how much I couldn't stand to see you hurt. And how

much I'd give up to make you happy."

"But you already make me happy!" Kori intervened with a smile on her face. It was noticeable that she wasn't understanding

what Dick was trying to tell her.

"Look - Kori - what I'm trying to say is that I think of you as more than a friend. I know that all of us are much closer than

friends normally would be but -" he sighed, turned away, then just gave up and said it. "I think that I'm in love with you."

A strange look passed over Kori's face, and even though he wasn't looking directly at her anymore he could see it. She seemed

to be fighting her own mental battles for the moment but then made her way so that she was standing right in front of Dick. She

then reached up to his face. It looked like she was going to cup his face with her two hands but instead she moved them further

back to his ears.

Before he knew what hit him, Kori had taken off his sunglasses and was staring full into his eyes.

"Now," she said, placing the glasses with dark lenses on the counter behind him and looking into his eyes which she savoured

looking at, "Tell it… to me."

Dick chuckled, even though he was uncomfortable at the sudden air against his open eyes and the openness of the two of them

standing less than a foot apart.

"That's my girl."

"Whisper softly once again,  
Tell me you love me as more than a friend.  
Eat my heart and spit it back out,  
Just let me cry to you without doubt.  
Care dearly only for my name  
And I will kiss you for more than game  
I will be your super hero,  
I'll save your life on a whirl  
Just be to me my shining Star  
Or if anything, be my girl."

**-note**- ha. It is 2:12 AM and I started writing this around 12:30. Okay, so I didn't work on it straight through…. FINE! I took a lot of breaks, okay? Well, either way it turned out all right I suppose… grr. When I started it I thought it wasn't going to be mushy at all, just the whole 'she's my girl' thing in the fight part.. but then I kept writing and it went into the whole 'I'm in love with you' trip and stuff. So I'll just have to see if anyone reviews and likes it. This is where I go to sleep and let you do all the work.

**-disclaimer**- I do not own teen titans. Even though it is AU (ish) I do not own the alternate universe either. But I do own that little diddly at the end… I couldn't find a convincing enough poem (or song, or sonnet, or anything) that went along with it so I just was like - DUDE! FINE I'LL FRIGGEN WRITE SOMETHING! Then I was like… whatever. So yeah.

**-dedication**- I dedicate this fic to Caitlyn (xBxMYxJAMESxDEANxcandyclouds) who is practically in love with RobStar. I wrote this fic on a whim just now but it's my Easter/welcome back to fanfiction present to you. So I hope that everyone's just peachy that you can go back on fanfiction on a more permanent basis. Yeah.

HAPPY EASTER EVERYONE! BE NICE TO YOUR FAM AND DON'T KILL TOO MANY BUNNIES ON THIS JOYOUS OCCASION!


End file.
